<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bandori Christmas! by mocatastic1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852106">Bandori Christmas!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocatastic1/pseuds/mocatastic1'>mocatastic1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocatastic1/pseuds/mocatastic1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a set of 30 short stories about Bandori characters! Each day will have a different prompt, which will be the title of the Chapter. The shipped characters will be determined randomly! I'll try to post daily until the 31st!</p><p>The prompts were all made by @niccotango on twitter!!! Check her out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Lisa/Shirokane Rinko, Kitazawa Hagumi/Yamato Maya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christmas Tree! (Rinko x Lisa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind battered the windows of the Shirokane residence, sending shivers down Rinko’s spine. She wasn’t outside, but could only imagine how horrible it must be for anyone out in that kind of weather. Especially Imai-san, who was supposedly going to arrive in a few minutes. As the wind whipped around her house, she couldn’t stop thinking about how silly this idea was. Any moment now she would get a text from Lisa saying she couldn’t make it, and that was rather heartbreaking.</p><p>Rinko sat down on the couch, watching the steam rise from the two full cups of tea. A small fire was burning in the fireplace, and in the corner of the room stood a massive cypress tree. It towered toward the vaulted ceiling of the main room, bare of any ornaments. It was quite a sight, and one that Imai-san had been excited to see. Not many people had such a large, real Christmas tree around here. Only businesses and downtown centers might have something like that, but they would be so decorated you could hardly see the tree for what it was. Decorations detracted from its natural beauty. </p><p>Suddenly, the doorbell chimed. Rinko jumped, completely startled by the noise. The tea mug nearly tipped over, but Rinko quickly and delicately set it aright. She frantically tip-toed over to the door. Tugging at the knob, to her surprise, was Lisa. Bundled from head to toe in coats, scarves, and a fuzzy hat with a pom-pom, she was really only recognizable by her great fashion sense. The top of her face was red due to the frosty wind. </p><p>“Imai-san! Come… quickly...” Rinko stammered as she ushered Lisa into the house. As Lisa began shedding her winter clothes, she began to tell Rinko about her journey over. </p><p>“You wouldn’t believe the gusts of wind!” Lisa shivered, taking off her scarf. “It’s a bit of a mess out there, with branches and things on the streets. There’s hardly anyone out there, too!”</p><p>“You didn’t have to come… if it was that bad...” Rinko took Lisa’s pom-pom hat, but was startled when Lisa’s frizzy hair suddenly tumbled down. It had been wound into a messy bun underneath the hat. Rinko also noticed that she was wearing a simple sweater and pair of jeans, and not all of the fashionable stuff that would normally be on display. Lisa seemed to be able to make any outfit look good, even ones that were purely functional in nature. </p><p>“Rinko?” Lisa cocked her head to one side, a worried look on her face. </p><p>“Oh, sorry...” Rinko said, quickly putting the hat on one of the few remaining hooks. She had been staring at Lisa for a bit too long. “I’m a bit… absent-minded today...”</p><p>“No worries~” Lisa smiled. “So where is this tree? You really have one?”</p><p>Rinko led Lisa into the den, which was quite warm despite the vaulted ceilings. The tree stood in the corner but still dominated the room with its girth. Rinko delicately retrieved the fresh tea and presented it to Lisa. </p><p>“Imai-san... what do you think?” Rinko looked inquisitively at her guest. </p><p>“Ahaha, it’s really odd to have something like this in your house!” Lisa smiled, filled with too many thoughts. “Everything in the room is so neat and tidy, but there are needles all over the floor! It must be such a pain to keep this room clean... but it’s absolutely stunning.”</p><p>“It’s… the natural beauty of the tree...” Rinko began. “Unadulterated by ornaments… it’s the bareness of it… that makes it so stunning...”</p><p>“Aha, I guess that’s true!” Lisa smiled, but then the smile left her face. “Unlike me, I suppose… I always have decorations and things, haha,” she said jovially. </p><p>“That’s not true, Imai-san.” Rinko said plainly. “Right now… you’re wearing plain clothes… and your hair… became messy from the trip… but your natural beauty is right there… stunning, like the tree.” Rinko’s eyes suddenly got wide. Her face became bright red, but not because of cold weather like Lisa’s. She couldn’t believe the things she just said so casually, and right in front of Imai-san. Thinking quickly, she turned away so that she didn’t have to see Lisa’s reaction. Now she just had to choose the quickest exit and make her escape!</p><p>“Rinko! You’re so sweet!!!” Lisa shouted and hugged Rinko from behind. “You have more than just natural beauty, you know! You have a beautiful heart~! Rinko…?”</p><p>Rinko fainted onto the couch, knocked out cold by Lisa’s words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hot Chocolate (Hagumi x Maya)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a bit of a crack teehee :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kaoru-kun! That was amazing!” Hagumi shouted from the front row seats of the auditorium. The theater group was rehearsing for A Christmas Carol, and Kaoru had asked Hagumi to attend and give feedback. </p><p>“What did you think, my dearest Hagumi?” Kaoru’s words floated toward their recipient. </p><p>“It was good!” Hagumi said bluntly. “But it was a bit depressing...”</p><p>“Ah, but if you use the word “fleeting” instead of “depressing”, it’s not so bad~” Kaoru winked, holding back tears. </p><p>“Kaoru, quit corrupting the youth! Huehehe.” Maya laughed, joining the conversation. “It is a bit depressing at times, but it makes me want to help other people, ya know? We don’t wanna be like Scrooge.” </p><p>“Yeah!” Hagumi grinned. “Maybe that will make this depressed feeling go away, if we helped some people out! But we already had our performance at the hospital… and the one at the nursing home... and the kindergarten live! Who else needs help??”</p><p>“Aha, I don’t think I have time to help out with a whole performance...” Maya asked, chin in hand. “Perhaps we can volunteer at a soup kitchen?”</p><p>“Yeah!!! But I think we need to do something more...” Hagumi frowned. “A warm meal is nice, but I bet they don’t give out something sweet all that often! What if we made hot cocoa to help out the soup kitchen??” </p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Maya smiled. Hagumi’s pure heart propelled Maya into action. “Let’s go see if we can help out!”</p><p>Later the next day, Hagumi and Maya began preparing a large batch of hot cocoa to bring to their local soup kitchen. Kitazawa Meats had large burners normally set aside for large pots of oil for croquettes, but in this case they could handily make large amounts of cocoa. After putting on their aprons they began heating the milk. </p><p>“So, where’s the cocoa?” Maya asked, looking around. “I only see a few boxes of the individual packets?”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got more!” Hagumi excitedly pulled out two shopping bags brimming with boxes of hot cocoa powder. </p><p>“But… wait... ” Maya said, equations and formulas began to appear around her head. “Why all the individual packets?” </p><p>“Well, they said to make enough for exactly 100 people, so I got 100 packets!” Hagumi grinned as she began ripping the packets open. </p><p>Maya sighed. “Ah… in the words of The Great Bard, it is but that. Welp, time to start opening packets, huehehe!”</p><p>After making two large pots of hot cocoa, Hagumi brought out a fancy red wagon with large wheels and shock absorbers. She strapped the pots securely to the cart, and grabbed Maya’s hand. They rushed over to the soup kitchen to begin helping out with their part.</p><p>“Oh wow!” The first guest said, a big smile creasing his face, tears welling in his eyes. “I haven’t had this in so many years...” </p><p>“Look, Maya-chan!” Hagumi gaped in amazement. “Look at that smile! It makes me so happy!”</p><p>“Your smile makes me happy too, Hagumi-san!” Maya smiled, blushing slightly. Hagumi didn’t seem to notice, though.</p><p>“I love your smile, Maya-chan!” </p><p>Many more smiles were shared with guests and volunteers over steamy cups of cocoa. Hagumi and Maya decided that they would do this every year, for forever, to spread as many smiles as possible!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snowman! (Kanon x Eve)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so *apparently* this is like 1% crack haha sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanon sat at her desk, one hand holding down the page of a textbook, the other grasping a frilly pen and furiously scribbling away in a notebook. She was writing an essay on the Edo period for class, but wasn’t making much headway due to the overwhelming amount of chatter in the classroom. Wait, why are they doing that? she thought, not realizing class had just ended. Fueeee, I better finish this sentence at least…</p><p>After a few minutes, most of the students had filtered their way out of the classroom. Finally, there was some semblance of quiet once again. Kanon’s goal of ‘one more sentence’ continued to multiply, and all sense of time was lost. It was as if she was in a daze, her mind skillfully executing the task at hand. </p><p>Suddenly, the door to the classroom slammed open, shattering all concentration. The neat little office in Kanon’s head was suddenly engulfed in flames, little worker Kanons scrambling to figure out what was going on. </p><p>“Fueeee!” Kanon cried, looking around to see who was the cause of this disturbance. Her hands were suddenly grasped by a very energetic and determined Eve, who stared with a fierce tenacity into Kanon’s eyes. Kanon was terrified, and Eve had the grip of a samurai warrior on her hands: firm, but gentle. </p><p>“BushiSnow.” Eve whispered excitedly, looking out the window. Kanon gasped. She had been so enthralled with her work that she hadn’t noticed the fluffy white flakes falling from the sky. Eve pulled Kanon out of her chair and led her out of the classroom.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Look, Rinko-senpai! It’s Kanon-senpai and Eve-chan!” Rimi exclaimed, smiling sweetly. “Are you here to play in the snow, too?”  </p><p>“We aren’t… here to play though…” Rinko said, motioning toward a pair of snow shovels. </p><p>“BushiSnow!” Eve chimed, falling to her knees. Her hands furiously worked to pack the snow, which quickly grew in size. </p><p>“Oh, you’re making a snowman!” Rimi said excitedly. “Let’s make one too, Rinko-senpai!”</p><p>“Samurice!” Eve corrected, the same fierce determination in her eyes. “But my ice samurai needs armor...”</p><p>“I’ll collect some armor for you!” Kanon said, smiling sweetly. “And some eyes and arms and buttons and carrots!” </p><p>“Good thinking…” Rinko said, putting down the snow shovel. “They will scare Hikawa-san away.”</p><p>Rimi and Rinko worked furiously to catch up to Eve, but clearly she was the more experienced snowman builder. Her creation towered so high that she had to build a snow chair to reach the top. Using bark that Kanon had found, she began placing it on her Samurice warrior as armor. Large angled sticks would be used for horns. Kanon thought it was frightening, but held in her ‘fuee’. </p><p>“No, no, no, these sticks are too small for the arms!” Eve said, criticizing Kanon’s selection of debris. “We need large sticks, as Samurice are very strong.” </p><p>“Our snowman… is a little overweight...” Rinko smiled, laughing internally.</p><p>“It’s not very symmetrical, either...” Rimi giggled. They had placed walnuts for the eyes and stones for coat-buttons and a mouth. A large, gnarly carrot jutted from its uneven facial features, making it quite the unseemly sight to behold.</p><p>“There, all done!” Eve cheered gleefully. It was truly a masterpiece, with surprisingly correct proportions and features. </p><p>“Eve, you’re so talented!” Kanon said, blushing slightly. “Did you learn how to do this in Finland?”</p><p>“The power of Bushido compelled me!” Eve said, a powerful fire burning in her eyes as she struck a pose next to the Samurice. Kanon’s heart fluttered briefly. </p><p>“Ah… we should probably… shovel the snow now...” Rinko said, looking worriedly at some messages from Sayo on her phone. As the four of them worked to clear the snow, Kanon felt something she had never felt before: the allure of Bushido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secret! (Saaya x Kaoru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You just have to tell me what it is!” Kokoro shouted, cartwheeling towards Kaoru. </p><p>“Ah, dearest Kokoro, that would defeat the purpose of the secret~” Kaoru proclaimed, turning her hand upward towards the sky. </p><p>“But I can help keep the secret!!!” Kokoro stopped cartwheeling long enough to hold a single finger to her lips, indicating her trustworthiness.</p><p>“Very well, the secret is that I’m making a cake for Saaya-chan,” Kaoru smiled slyly.</p><p>“What?!? You’re making a cake? For Saaya?” Kokoro shouted, causing many heads to turn.</p><p>“My point exactly, fufu.” Kaoru winked. “That was not the secret, of course, but a clever ruse~”</p><p>“Aww, Kaoru! You got me!” Kokoro sighed, hands on her hips. “Give me a hint, at least!” </p><p>“Well, Saaya-chan and I are planning for some event to happen, sometime soon. It is an eventuality that may occur in the near future... possibly,” Kaoru blathered, leaving Kokoro rather confused, but happy nonetheless.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Saaya!” Kasumi shouted, rushing over to hug Saaya from behind. “Who have you been texting all day? Huh? Who is it!?”</p><p>“Kasumi, quit asking! You already know I’m planning something…” Saaya said, heaving a heavy sigh. “Surprises are great things, so let’s just have it be a happy little secret!”</p><p>“Well whoever you’re texting must know a whole lot about it!” Kasumi pouted. “Just know, you can trust me. With anything.” Kasumi nodded her head furiously up and down, but her sly grin and sparkling eyes made Saaya all the more certain that she could not trust Kasumi to keep a secret. </p><p>“You’ll find out soon enough!” </p><p>~~~</p><p>“This is going to be harder than we thought...” Saaya sighed, leaning against Kaoru. They were sitting on a couch at Kaoru’s place. “Kasumi won’t leave me alone, just because we’re texting each other the plans.”</p><p>“Fear not, dear Saaya.” Kaoru gestured vaguely to the air. “As sure as the sky rises and the temperature sets, our plans will succeed. But for now...”</p><p>“Ahaha...I’m not sure those things are certain?” Saaya laughed. “But this Christmas party is going to be really cool, if we can pull it off!”</p><p>“Indeed.” Kaoru breathed a deep sigh. “Be calm, Saaya.” </p><p>“What??” Saaya said, looking puzzled. “Seta-senpai, you say the strangest things.”</p><p>Suddenly, a door burst open. Two darkly dressed figures in sunglasses rushed into the room, arms outstretched and pointing at the two girls. Saaya jumped up, letting out a high pitched scream. </p><p>“Kasumi, what the heck?” Saaya shouted, blushing heavily. “Why are you dressed in a suit?”</p><p>“I told you, Kasumi! They’re dating!” Kokoro shouted, pointing her finger gun at Saaya. “You’re under arrest!”  </p><p>“You can’t keep a secret from me, Saaya!” Kasumi grinned, taking off her sunglasses. “With Kokoro’s help, I de… dud… I figured out the secret! Hah!” </p><p>“But that’s--” Saaya began, but was cut off. </p><p>“Love! Love! Love! They’re in loooooooooove!” Kasumi and Kokoro said, dancing around the room. </p><p>“Ah, it is but that~” Kaoru grinned. “You best be making your escape, before they remember to take a picture.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scrooge (Arisa x Tsugumi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you so much for agreeing to help us last minute!” Maya said, thanking Arisa and Tsugumi profusely. “When two of our lead roles became sick, we couldn’t just have Kaoru play all the parts. Even though she really wanted to…”</p><p>“No problem at all!” Tsugumi chimed.</p><p>“Couldn’t you find anyone else?” Arisa groaned slightly, causing Tsugumi to laugh nervously. </p><p>“You can do it, Arisa, don’t worry! We’ll practice it together!” Tsugumi tried to stare a bit of her own determination into Arisa’s eyes, but Arisa only blushed. She wasn’t sure why, because that tactic usually worked with Afterglow. </p><p>“Here are your lines!” Maya said, handing each of them a hefty stack of paper. </p><p>“Hah? I’m Scrooge!?” Arisa looked at Maya in disbelief. “Kaoru said that it was a few minor roles!”</p><p>“I guess compared to her three roles, it’s rather minor...” Maya laughed nervously. “She’s playing all three ghosts. They’re currently practicing changing out her costumes quickly. Fortunately for you, she knows all of your lines as well, and she’s very good at adding her own. Focus on the parts where only you are speaking! Kaoru can ad-lib the rest.” </p><p>“But why am I Scrooge? Why me?” Arisa muttered. “This sounds like some sort of joke that Kasumi would make.”</p><p>“Well we couldn’t very well have Tsugumi be Scrooge. Just look at her!” Maya said, blushing. “There isn’t a mean bone in her body!”</p><p>Tsugumi crossed her arms, puffed her cheeks, and narrowed her eyebrows. “I can be mean if I want to be!”</p><p>“No, no, Maya is right! You’re just cute!” Arisa laughed, ignoring the part where Maya indirectly indicated that she was mean.</p><p>Tsugumi sighed, defeated. “But do I really need to be Tiny Tim?”</p><p>“If I have to be a grumpy old man, you can play a cute little boy with crutches.” Arisa shrugged, stifling laughter. “We’d better go over our parts.”</p><p>Tsugumi sighed again, and then smiled. “Yes, let’s! Maybe I can give you tips on how to be grumpy!”</p><p>“Does she really need those, though?” Maya muttered under her breath, but loud enough to illicit a sharp glare from Arisa. “Ahaha, I knew you’d be great help!”</p><p>The two retreated to a small corner of the auditorium to review the trouble that they had just accepted. After a few hours of practice, they returned to the group to go over some lines with the other actors. </p><p>“Wow!” Maya said, clapping. “Excellent work, Arisa!” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, can it, would you?” Arisa rolled her eyes. “ArISa iS mEaN, mAkE HeR pLAy ScRoOge!” </p><p>“No, it really was good!” Maya said, wincing a little. Maybe she had teased a bit too far. </p><p>“Arisa...” Tsugumi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Arisa stood straight up, surprised by the sudden touch. “I think part of the reason you’re so good at playing this character is because you pretend to not like certain things or people, when really we all know how much you care…”</p><p>“Hah??” Arisa said, flustered and red. She slowly backed away toward the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m gonna get some water, bye.”</p><p>“Ah, there goes a most delightful little actress~” Kaoru exclaimed, stepping out from behind a curtain, covered in chains and black cloth. “She practices every day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. STAR! (Kasumi x Ran)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chilly night air nipped at Ran’s nose, causing her to tighten her wool scarf. She was a few minutes early, but did not expect to be the first one to arrive. The park entrance was rather dull and creepy at this time of year, mostly because there was nobody around who wanted to walk in the park in December. A single street lamp was shedding light over a lonely little bench. Perfect, she thought, sitting on the wooden slats. </p><p>Fortunately, there was no wind or clouds. It really was a perfect night for stargazing, and many stars had already begun to appear, one by one, as the seconds ticked by. After a few minutes, Ran went to check her phone to confirm the correct date and time. She thought about going home when a familiar voice broke the silence.</p><p>“Ran-chan~!” Kasumi rang, skipping merrily. “I’m so glad you’re here! It’s all dark and creepy out...” </p><p>“Hello,” Ran said, surprised by such astounding energy. “I’m uh… glad you’re here, too. It is rather unsettling being alone in a place like this, but that’s changed now that there are two of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right!” Kasumi grinned. “Are we early? When are the others coming?”</p><p>“Well, you’re actually about ten minutes late,” Ran said, with a hint of a smile. “But you’re doing better than everyone else. Kokoro, Okusawa-san, and Hina-san were supposed to be here as well.”</p><p>“Oooh. I see, I see!” Kasumi said. She looked at her phone, but her face became more disgruntled with every passing second. “They aren’t answering their phones!”</p><p>“Well, let’s give them a few more minutes, I suppose,” Ran sighed, and then patted the seat next to her. Kasumi gleefully jumped onto the bench, which is the exact moment when Ran realized the bench was rather small. Kasumi’s shoulder pressed against her own, and their elbows jabbed at each other in an effort to find a comfortable resting place. </p><p>“It’s so cold out!” Kasumi said, shivering a little. “But you don’t seem cold at all, Ran-chan!” Kasumi reached her arm underneath Ran’s, ending the little war that their elbows were having. Ran blushed heavily, but this solution was much more comfortable. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“Oh my God, they are holding hands!” Hina whispered excitedly. “You were right, Kokoro-chan!”</p><p>“Listen, don’t egg her on, it’s all I can do to keep her quiet. I’m surprised they haven’t spotted us yet,” Misaki whispered, sighing as she kept a firm clasp over Kokoro’s mouth. “Also, that’s not really hand-holding. They’re doing that because we replaced a normal bench with that kid-sized one.”</p><p>“Oh, semantics shemantics, Ran-chan is blushing, isn’t that enough?” Hina smiled as she peered through the binoculars. “Don’t you just love stargazing?”</p><p>“Maybe if we were actually looking at stars and not behaving like delinquents…,” Misaki sighed, but suddenly yelped.  “OH my God, she just licked me!” </p><p>“Shhhh! Quiet Misaki! You’ll give us away!” Kokoro whispered. “And we are looking at stars! Look at them! They shine so bright~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Caroling (Saaya x Moca)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oooh, Moca!” Saaya shivered with both cold and excitement. “Isn’t this going to be fun?”</p><p>“Yah! It’s like Halloween 2!” Moca grinned mischievously, bag in hand. “They give out candy to the groups who sing well~”</p><p>Saaya sighed. “Moca, that isn’t what this is about! Singing is a great way to let out all of this excitement! Can’t you just feel it in the air?” Saaya did a little twirl, just as Misaki walked up to the group. </p><p>“Is caroling really that fun? It’s just singing the same songs over and over to randos…,” Misaki sighed, and then looked to Chisato. “Why are you here, anyway?”</p><p>“I’m here to practice singing,” Chisato smiled politely. “The more practice I get, the better performance I can create.”</p><p>“Ah, but you were just talking about the pretty lights and decor~” Kaoru said, receiving a sharp glare from Chisato. </p><p>“I suppose I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel any of the…excitement…that Saaya-chan is feeling. Just to a lesser degree,” Chisato said with a tight smile.</p><p>“See, Chisato-senpai agrees with me!” Saaya smiled. “Thanks so much for coming with me! Poppin’ Party was too busy tonight to make it.”</p><p>As they began singing their first song, Saaya began to realize something odd. Was Moca’s voice always this… angelic? Saaya thought. That is Moca, right? Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.</p><p>“We moved on to the next song…,” Misaki whispered, causing Saaya to turn bright red and fluster about with the song book. She hadn’t even been singing because she was so enthralled with Moca’s voice.</p><p>As they walked to the next house, Saaya walked next to Misaki. “Did you know that Moca could sing so well?” </p><p>“Uh?” Misaki looked bewildered. “Yamabuki-san, I would expect a weird question like that from Kokoro or Hagumi. Moca’s singing voice is good, but… not that noticeable? Don’t tell her I said that, of course.”</p><p>“Oh, right, right. It must have been my imagination!” Saaya laughed nervously. </p><p>As they approached the next house, her curiosity still encouraged her to stand next to Moca. Moca raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Saaya worked her way over to her. Did she realize I was singing parody lyrics??? Moca thought, becoming a bit worried. She must sing the next song normally, taking our any and all references to bread and free candy. </p><p>As the song began, Saaya felt her heart beating rapidly. It is her! She thought, daring to take a peak while Moca’s voice sweetly reverberated through the air. Moca noticed her staring, and blushed. Dammit, I couldn’t help using that bread pun just now, and she totally noticed! But why is she smiling? Moca thought, turning away quickly in the hopes of appearing less guilty.</p><p>Saaya’s thoughts were moving ever rapidly. Oh no! She noticed me staring...and she turned away! I must explain myself… “Moca, listen…,” she whispered.</p><p>“I’m sorry Saaya…,” Moca turned, face distraught and downtrodden. </p><p>“Sorry?” Saaya asked. “You have the most lovely voice...” Moca’s face became bright red. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“I guess we have to sing louder to compensate for those two…,” Misaki sighed. </p><p>“Louder! You’re my everything~” Kaoru sang in perfect harmony with Hark the Herald Angels Sing, much to the dismay of Misaki and Chisato. Despite her terrible pun, the night of caroling continued to bring joy and merriment to everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Wish (Ako x Chisato)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is so neat!” Ako beamed, little stars twinkling in her eyes. “I’ve never done a Secret Santa before, at least not with this many people!” </p><p>“It does seem rather interesting…,” Chisato said, her mind more focused on the page in front of her. “In order to help everyone get an appropriate gift, we’re supposed to say a few things about what we like. But there’s also this question…”</p><p>“What do we wish for the most?” Ako read aloud, holding her chin in her hand. “That’s really tough! I wanna be just as cool as Onee-chan!” </p><p>“Hmm… I don’t think that’s what they meant…,” Chisato sighed. “It has to give someone inspiration.”</p><p>“But a wish could give someone more info about what I really care about!” Ako chimed. “Maybe my true wish is to fully learn the dark and arcane powers of… ehh...”</p><p>“You had me in the first half…,” Chisato smiled, holding her hand to her face. “But you were making more sense when your wish was about your sister. That is an interesting point that you made, though. If you take the question literally, it leaves a true underlying meaning for the gift giver to try and discover.”</p><p>“Oh yeah! I forgot we were getting gifts!” Ako exclaimed, finally realizing the point of the questions. “In that case...”</p><p>“You...forgot?” Chisato said, trying to stifle laughter. “You seem very understanding of the true meaning of the season.”</p><p>“Yeah, I gotta win!”  Ako fiercely grinned.</p><p>Chisato sighed deeply, realizing for the first time that Ako was more of an enigma than she’d previously thought. “So, what is your wish?”</p><p>“No fair, Chisa-senpai!” Ako crossed her arms. “I’ve mentioned plenty of potential wishes, but you haven’t told me any of yours!”</p><p>“...Sometimes wishes are a little personal, Ako-chan. I was only asking you so I can write it in and finish the document,” Chisato chided. </p><p>“Ooooh I bet you wish someone would kiss you!” Ako grinned mischievously. “You want someone to dote over~”</p><p>“Very funny, Ako-chan,” Chisato replied. </p><p>“You wish to feel true loves’ warmth!” Ako giggled.</p><p>Chisato frowned. “Now you’re sounding like Kaoru. Let’s stop before we go too far.”</p><p>“I’ll figure it out eventually…,” Ako pouted. “But, Chisa-senpai, you know you could always come to me for advice!”</p><p>“Not about that kind of thing.” Chisato smiled. “But surely for that fantasy game you play.”</p><p>“Wait!!” Ako screamed, jumping out of her chair. “You play Neo Fantasy Online?”</p><p>“Not a chance. But that would be the time when I would go to you for advice.” Chisato smiled sweetly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“How am I supposed to shop for someone who ‘wishes they were taller’??” Misaki groaned. “Do they want stilts? High heels? Something to compensate for their lack of height?”</p><p>“Misaki! You’re not supposed to tell me who you’re person is!” Lisa chided. “At least you don’t have to find ‘darkness itself’, whatever that means...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lights (Maya x Lisa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is done a bit differently than the rest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where could she be?” Eve said, looking under the couch at CiRCLE. After circling the lounge multiple times, Eve heaved a hefty sigh and sat down on the couch. She was worried, because it was very unlike Maya to simply forget an obligation. Something must have happened to her, and it was up to Detective Eve to figure it out. However, she would need a partner to solve the case. A second in command. A voice of reason for the time when reason would inevitably be thrown out the window.</p><p>“...What’s...going on…?” A very confused Rinko was dragged into the lounge. </p><p>“You were the only one to respond to the chat!” Eve nodded, determination filling her being. “Maya-san is missing and it is up to us to find her!”</p><p>“Imai-san is… missing too…,” Rinko frowned. “She hasn’t answered… messages recently...”</p><p>“Ah, a double kidnapping!” Eve took a sharp breath. “We must look for clues.”</p><p>“...I’ll try calling them…,” Rinko said, taking out her phone as Eve began to look under the couch for a second time. Suddenly, there was ringing coming from the couch. </p><p>“Aha! A clue!” Eve said, lifting a cell phone into the air. </p><p>“That’s... Imai-san’s!” Rinko gasped, astonished. “So… she was here… at CiRCLE...”</p><p>“Ah, my dear Rinko-san, let us observe the clue before we jump to hasty conclusions!” Eve exclaimed, still holding the phone in the air. After a few minutes, Eve set the phone down, distraught. “It’s not working...”</p><p>“Maybe… there are messages in the phone…,” Rinko said, causing Eve’s resolve to come rushing back. </p><p>“Great idea! There may be a note inside… wait a minute!” Eve said, quickly setting the phone on the couch and backing away. “There is a secret password! We must use every ounce of our wits to determine the code!” </p><p>As Eve’s face contorted with deep Bushido thoughts, Rinko calmly walked over to the phone and entered in the four digit code, unlocking the phone. </p><p>“Wha…? Rinko-san, you’re brilliant!” Eve gaped, wondering how Rinko could have surpassed her intelligence in such a short time. </p><p>“Imai-san is a dear friend of Yukina-san…,” Rinko explained. “So I tried her birthday...”</p><p>“Excellent,” Eve nodded approvingly. “Let us begin the investigation of the evidence.”</p><p>“She went with Yamato-san… to set up lights…,” Rinko explained. “They’re just down the street… helping Hazawa-san set up lights...”</p><p>“...Oh, right!” Eve said, suddenly becoming wide-eyed. “She told me that’s where she would be! Let me see the phone! Yes… and… oh, my!”</p><p>Eve gasped, unable to believe what she was reading. “She went to do the lights… specifically with Maya-san...”</p><p>“...Like a date?” Rinko looked inquisitively at inspector Eve. </p><p>“They might as well get married at this point!” Eve jumped around with glee. “How romantic! Lisa-san wanted to see the lights with her! The lights! Just them. Very Bushido of Lisa-san!”</p><p>“Imai-san is… rather Bushido…,” Rinko said cautiously, as if trying out a word she rarely used. </p><p>“Let’s go check on them!” Eve grinned mischievously. However, when the pair got to Hazawa Coffee, there was only a lone Tsugumi hanging lights. </p><p>“Oh, it’s you two!” Tsugumi smiled sweetly. “If you’re looking for them...eh…,” Tsugumi blushed, more than a bit nervous. “They left to go look at all the lights… because the lights are apparently very romantic...” Tsugumi could barely stop herself from gushing about the pair. </p><p>“We best… let them be…,” Rinko said, a slight yet confident smile appearing on her face. “It’s nice when… good friends are happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Story (Arisa x Sayo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arisa was seated in a large chair in the center of the room. The room was dark with the exception of a bright lamp pointed toward her. It was a small room, with scuff marks all over the floor and a small wooden door with light peeking out from the cracks around it. </p><p>“This is horrible,” Arisa stated. “I feel like I’m about to be interrogated for murder. Couldn’t you set the room up any better than this?”</p><p>“It was decided at the meeting that this set up would make it most fun for the children,” Sayo stated, crossing her arms. “You voted for this as well, did you not?”</p><p>“We’re supposed to be reading stories to children!” Arisa exclaimed, frustrated by her companions lack of creativity. “There needs to be more light than this.”</p><p>“But it was discussed at the meeting that the only necessary light would be the one for you to read from. We removed all the desks so the children could sit on the floor. It is a perfect space for hearing a story.”</p><p>“Have you felt the floor? It’s freezing!” Arisa grumbled. “And there is so little light that these children will probably be scared! They’ll never want to enter this classroom again. Even I feel like it’s haunted.”</p><p>“It is a fear they must overcome before too long, and I’m surprised that you find the dark something by which to be terrified. But you are correct about the floor,” Sayo admitted. “Their reduced size may cause their bodies to cool rather quickly, as I have observed before with Shirasagi-san. Perhaps there is a space heater we can borrow?”</p><p>“Alright, you get the heater, I’ll look for something more comfy for sitting. And some lights…,” Arisa sighed.</p><p>Why is she like this sometimes? Arisa thought as she shuffled through a storage closet.  We’re supposed to be here telling light-hearted stories to the elementary students. It isn’t THAT hard. Arisa smiled as she picked up a box of fake candles with little light bulbs, excited about finding something so perfect for the occasion. </p><p>But in her own way, I guess she’s doing her best. I guess it’s hard for her to understand people sometimes. I mean, if I had Hina-san as a sister-- heck, if I had a sister-- I might’ve even turned out to be like her…</p><p>“Ahahaha!” Arisa laughed out loud. “That’s a terrifying thought.”</p><p>“What is, Ichigaya-san?” Sayo said one hand on her hip, the other carrying a heater. </p><p>“Ah! Uh… just thinking... how dangerous real candles would be!” Arisa stammered, thankful to have come up with a good answer. She definitely did not want to compare herself any further to Sayo. </p><p>“Those candles are a wonderful idea, Ichigaya-san,” Sayo smiled, wide-eyed with surprise. “They should light up the room just enough to feel welcoming. </p><p>“Ah… the heater could also be like a fireplace…,” Arisa blushed slightly, surprised at the compliment. “The heater was a good idea too...” </p><p>After a few minutes more of setting up, Sayo and Arisa sat down together in the big chair in the middle of the room. Arisa reluctantly placed the fake beard over her face and a large santa hat on her head. Children began filling the room, squealing with excitement. Too much excitement would earn them a death glare from Sayo, effectively lowering their excitement to an appropriate level. This terrified Arisa slightly, but she began reading the stories from the book with great expressiveness. After all the stories were read and the children were ushered out, they were alone once again.</p><p>“That went… surprisingly well, actually,” Arisa nodded approvingly. </p><p>“Yes,” Sayo said, pausing briefly. “You’re actually… quite good with children, it would seem.”</p><p>“Hah? Me?” Arisa took a step back, surprised. “You were the one who kept them from tearing me to shreds. That one boy looked like he would have crawled along the ceiling if you hadn’t glared at him like you did. </p><p>“Oh…,” Sayo turned, appearing slightly hurt. “Is that why they were looking at me in that way...as if I were to be feared?”</p><p>“Ah… Sayo-senpai, that’s not what I meant!” Arisa said, stepping forward to grab Sayo’s trembling hand. Arisa pulled her back around and their faces became dangerously close. Completely unintentionally… Arisa thought.</p><p>“Ah… aha...ahahahaha!” Sayo laughed. Arisa was thoroughly confused. “I’m sorry, Ichigaya-san, but I can’t take you seriously with that beard and hat. Please take those off.” </p><p>Arisa blushed heavily, ripping them off her head and face. She had never heard Sayo laugh quite like that before, and she hoped it was something she would be hearing more of soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Winter Sports (Hagumi x Kasumi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a super cracky fic, just ignore this one if you're looking for fluff tbh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no, oh no, oh no...” I said to myself, heart beating much faster than my normal Star Beat. The sled began to be pushed over the edge, and I was having second, third, and even fourth thoughts. Suddenly, there were no thoughts, save one. “Hagu, this is gonna be so much fun!” I cried.</p><p>Three other girls were crammed into the bobsled. Blond, orange, and pink hair stuck out of the helmets in front of me. All I could hear behind me was a high pitched screech coming from behind me. That isn’t me, right?</p><p>Yepp. That’s me! Toyama Kasumi. You probably are wondering how I got into this situation, but I can tell you right now that I’m not sure myself how this happened. Let’s recap.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Hagu bounced her way over to me as I was drawing on the whiteboard in my classroom. Classes had just ended and I had just lost my agenda, so I was pretty free. I definitely hoped that she would invite me to something. She is super cute, and I wanna hang out with her a lot! What was she saying though? “Yes!” I said. “Sounds like fun!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great! I’ll tell Kokoron that we have four members now! This is gonna be so much fun!” Hagumi cheered. What did she say, though? I thought. Ah, and then Aya-senpai showed up!</p><p>“Kasumi!” Aya said. “I didn’t know you liked sledding! It’s a really neat opportunity that Kokoro-chan found for us. I can’t wait to try it!”.</p><p>“Oh!” I said, starting to figure out things. “Yeah, I love sledding! They didn’t tell me where to meet, though.” I said excitedly. Sledding is fun. </p><p>“Silly, we have to go now!” She said. Her pink hair bounced as she ran off. I continued to draw smiley faces on the white board. I drew O-Tae next to Saaya... and then Rimi-rin next to Arisa. Arisa was over in the corner, mad about something… </p><p>“Kaa-kun, come on!” Hagumi returned, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from my art. Her firm grip made me blush slightly. My art can wait!</p><p>Before I knew it I was seated in a luxury limo next to Hagu, served a Capri Sun and a cup of Goldfish crackers, and given a remote that controlled this TV that magically came down out of the roof. Kokoron and Aya-senpai sat across from us. I did not even feel the limo begin to start or move, which was actually quite freaky if I’m being honest. After watching 7 episodes of Spongebob and downing an additional two Capri Suns, the door suddenly opened. <br/>The four of us were quickly rushed into a locker room and fitted with protective gear. My first thought was that this was a very kid-friendly park. It’s no fun when you get hurt! Hagu gave me a huge smile, and dashed outside. Waiting for us was a bobsled, all shiny and red! A fun looking course awaited, and there was a crowd cheering us on. An announcer began to announce something over the loudspeakers.</p><p>“And now, for our 9th and final contestants, the group hailing from Hanasakigawa. Please make your way to the starting line.”</p><p>This isn’t what I imagined was gonna happen, but it looks fun! Aya said something about G-forces, which I thought were just gummies. We were packed in to the sled, and two people began pushing us really fast towards the slope!</p><p>~~~</p><p>Ah… the recap is over… I was… stolen by Kokoron and Hagu?</p><p>The sled races down the slope. All I can think to do is close my eyes and hold onto Hagu really tightly. We’re going so fast! Mmmmm, and Hagu is warmmm. I can hear and feel her laughing as the sled careens around curves and slopes, becoming airborne for a few seconds here and there. I take my chances and glance upward. “Oh!” I say, finally taking a breath. “This isn’t so bad!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dizzy, I pulled myself out of the sled after it finally came to a stop. “Let’s go again!” Kokoro shouted. </p><p>“Kaa-kun!” Hagu says, rubbing her ribs. “Did you have to squeeze so tightly?” </p><p>I can feel myself blushing. “Ahahaha! Sorry about that...”</p><p>“As punishment, I get to do that to you!” She says, suddenly bouncing into her chest, giving me a big bear hug. Ahhh, this is the life!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sleepy (Kaoru x Himari)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CiRCLE Lounge was just that. A very comfortable, large, warm room where frequent CiRCLE patrons could take the time to relax. Himari was taking this opportunity to complete some math homework, but the room was slightly too warm and the couch ever so comfy that she couldn’t help but doze off now and again. It didn’t help that she was the only one in the room, either. </p><p>Suddenly, before she was even aware of it, her eyelids closed. Slowly, like a jenga tower teetering on a single block, her head fell forward and struck the table. </p><p>“Ow ow ow!” Himari said, rubbing her head. It was more shocking than painful. </p><p>“My dearest Himari-chan,” a familiar voice calmly began, “are you okay?”</p><p>“Ohmygod! Kaoru-senpai?” Himari sat upright, sleep completely leaving her in place of embarrassment. “I… I’m fine! Ahaha!”</p><p>“Marvelous,” Kaoru said, her milky tone causing Himari to nearly swoon backward into the couch. “Careful, Himari!”</p><p>“K...Kaoru-senpai, did you just call me… Himari?” She said, sitting back down in shock. “When did we get… so close?”</p><p>“We always have been, dear...” Kaoru said, sliding next to her on the couch. In a swift, natural movement her arm wrapped around Himari. She blushed heavily, but was not one to be cowardly when an opportunity revealed itself. She turned and looked lovingly into Kaoru’s eyes. Her heart was fluttering with emotions, and the room became increasingly warm. She was beginning to lose herself in Kaoru’s loving eyes. Her lips looked so soft, and her gentle grasp pulled her ever closer. Again, her eyelids shut closed right as she was about to make contact… but did she feel the warm press of lips? </p><p>“Ow, oh my, ow, that hurts...” Himari yelped in slight pain. After rubbing her head for a minute, she immediately sat upright and scanned the room. “Wait, where did she…? Was that a…? Ughhhhh.” </p><p>Himari shook her head, completely disappointed that her own mind created such a vivid hallucination that she so thoroughly enjoyed. Well, back to homework I guess. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. She stood with her back to the door of the lounge, successfully escaping an embarrassing situation. I didn’t think she would be so… bold… Kaoru thought, her pale complexion becoming rosey red. Things were… moving too quickly…</p><p>“Kaoru-san?” Kanon looked inquisitively up towards Kaoru. “Are you ill?” Kanon placed a hand on her forehead, and gasped.</p><p>“You’re burning up, come sit right away!” Kanon said, bursting through the door to the lounge, Kaoru in tow. “Ah, Himari-chan! Kaoru-san needs to lay down, I think she’s sick. Himari-chan…?”</p><p>Himari had dozed off again, this time her head falling onto a couch cushion. “Kaoru-san, you just lie down on this side of the couch… I’ll get some water...”</p><p>“I’m… fine…,” Kaoru said, heart beating quickly. “I think I’ll make my way home...” </p><p>“No…,” Kanon shook her head. “If you were fine, you would’ve said things that didn’t make any sense. At least… that’s what Misaki-chan told me once.” As she left the room, Himari began to stir. She looked over and saw Kaoru, and slowly sat up. Her fatigue, combined with the heat and the ever dull math homework, caused her to doze off again, this time her head landed right in Kaoru’s lap. </p><p>Kaoru held her hands up, unsure of what to do or where to go. She tried gently lifting Himari’s head, but Himari’s hand suddenly grasped Kaoru’s leg. “Not… again…,” Himari muttered. “Can’t let… Kaoru… escape… again...”</p><p>Himari sat up, clearly only half awake, eyes drooping and speech slurred. She lifted herself up ever closer to Kaoru. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Kaoru rushed out of the room, just as Kanon was returning with water and fever-reducer. </p><p>“...Kaoru-san?” Kanon asked. Kaoru popped the pills and splashed the water in her face, sprinting out of CiRCLE before Kanon could even say or do anything. Kanon looked in the lounge to see Himari, now on the other side of the couch, pleasantly sleeping with a joyful smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah they kissed haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>